Vanellope
Vanellope Von Schweetz is the deuteragonist from the film Wreck-It Ralph. She is also a playable character in Disney INFINITY. She was voiced by Sarah Silverman. She was released as a Target exclusive on November 24th. She was later released with Violet and Rapunzel in the Girl Power Pack, with Wreck-It Ralph in the Wreck-It Ralph Pack, and as a single character pack on December 10th, 2013. Appearance Vanellope is a small, slender, and a young girl with fair skin, black ponytailed hair with different types candy on it, and hazel eyes. She wears a light teal-colored hoodie with pink taffy strings, a brown pleated skirt, that resembles a Reese's Peanut Butter cup, as well as teal, white and pink peppermint socks, and black boots with pink frosting scribbles on the bottom. Personality Vanellope is an energetic child, filled with life and humor. Sadly, years of bullying has left Vanellope with a sour look on life and people, meaning she is often prone to heavy insulting and sassy remarks. Vanellope is also incredibly determined, strong-willed, beautiful, and very loving. She is also shown to have a very good sense of humor as shown when she "sentenced" all of the other Sugar Rush racers to their "execution". Abilities Though she is physically just a little girl, she is also a wild racer. And also, she has special glitch powers. The times of stress allow her to go through sealed objects and to teleport rapidly, as shown when she raced across the Cy-Bugs to save Ralph, or when she glitched herself and her kart, to escape being crushed by King Candy. In-game, she has the ability to throw cherry bombs. After some practice, she was able to control her glitching, even to the point that It could become an attack. ''Wreck-It Ralph Once upon a normal day, Vanellope is lounging about in the candy tree forest when she encounters a hulk-like man named Wreck-It Ralph, who claims to be part of the "Candy Tree Department" and was doing some "candy tree trimming". However, the minute Vanellope notices a "gold coin" atop the tree, she becomes very excited and makes way for it, ignoring Ralph, who confesses to Vanellope, telling her that he is from a different game and desperately needs the medal that she has mistaken for a gold coin. After "winning" the coin from Ralph and taking it for herself, Vanellope instead runs off to the race track starting line, where the racers of Sugar Rush are prepared to pay their fees (one gold coin) to race in the Random Roster Race: a daily race that determines which racers will be featured in the game's roster on the following day. Vanellope disguises herself and sneaks into the lineup to insert the medal for her coin, putting herself in the race officially. Unfortunately for Vanellope, she is a glitch, and glitches are not allowed to race by orders of the ''Sugar Rush ruler, King Candy. The moment the king notices the glitch, he orders his security guards, Wynchel and Duncan, to arrest her, but then Ralph (covered in taffy and other candy) arrives to reclaim his medal. The scene that follows distracts the king and his guards, allowing Vanellope to escape, and the excited 8-year-old heads to the junkyard with her junky homemade kart. Vanellope is then confronted by Taffyta Muttonfudge (the best racer in the game, next to King Candy), Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter and the other racing kids. They torment the girl, calling her "an accident waiting to happen" and destroys her kart to prevent her from racing. Ralph witnesses the cruel bullying and sympathizes with Vanellope after the kids toss her into the mud, then he charges out of hiding and scares the kids away. Vanellope, however, is far too upset and embarrassed to even thank Ralph, who reacts badly to her snappishness and calls Vanellope a thief for stealing his medal. Vanellope explains that she will return the medal the moment she wins the race, but without a kart, both she and Ralph are out of luck. In anger, Ralph begins to wreck things, including a jawbreaker, something that is rock-solid. Witnessing Ralph's strength gives Vanellope an idea to have him break her into King Candy's kart factory in order to make a real kart so that she can really race. She convinces Ralph to help her by telling him that once she wins the race and the winner's prize (and all the coins along with it), she'll return the medal. Ralph reluctantly agrees and the duo sneaks into the factory. There, they build the kart together and bond during the chaotic process, while Ralph is amazed when he discovers that he can create as well as destroy. Because of how Ralph has mishandled the decorating part, though, the kart appears very different from what it is supposed to be. Disappointed, Ralph thinks the kart is broken and a let-down at first, but Vanellope is more than happy to have a real kart in her possession. To finish their newfound "masterpiece", Vanellope and Ralph sign the kart. Just then, King Candy, alerted by the security about the break-in, arrives with his minions and attacks Ralph and Vanellope. The duo try to drive away, but Vanellope has no clue on how to drive a real kart. Ralph instead gets the kart going and steers it by hand. King Candy, Wynchel, and Duncan are in hot pursuit until Vanellope glitches herself and Ralph into Diet Cola Mountain, where she secretly resides. Inside, Vanellope shows Ralph her home and explains to him that because she is a glitch, she is bullied and tormented by everyone in the game. Not only that, she cannot leave the game and escape her tormentors because glitches lack the ability to do so. She figures that if she wins the race, the others would stop treating her harshly and make amends. With Ralph having experienced a similar story wanting to become a hero as opposed to the villain he is, he feels badly for the young girl, and the bad guy decides to build a track in the mountain so Vanellope can learn how to drive. Before long, Vanellope turns out to be a natural, and the duo begin to make way for the race, but not before Vanellope runs back into the mountain to get something. During her absence, King Candy shows up to return Ralph's medal. King Candy then tells Ralph that he must not let Vanellope race, because if she wins and becomes a character in the game, the players will notice her glitching and think the game is broken, causing the game to be considered out of order and unplugged, with Vanellope (as a glitch) being the only one unable to escape to Game Central Station, being left inside the game to die. King Candy then leaves Ralph with these heavy thoughts. When Vanellope returns, she gives Ralph a medal she made just in case they didn't win. It reads "You're my hero", and Ralph is more than thankful, but he told Vanellope that racing might not be the best thing for her. Confused at Ralph's change of heart, Vanellope asks why, and Ralph tells her that he has been talking to King Candy. Before he can explain further, Vanellope notices Ralph's Hero's Duty medal around the former's neck and figures he has ratted her out to the king in exchange for said medal, and the two begin to argue. Vanellope decides to race without Ralph's help, but Ralph, refusing to risk Vanellope's safety, hooks her in a branch by her clothes and proceeds to destroy the kart. Vanellope tries to stop Ralph, but to no avail, as her kart has been destroyed, along with her dreams of winning the race and getting a better life. Sobbing, Vanellope then says to Ralph, "You really are a bad guy," and runs off in tears, and the downhearted Ralph returns to his game. After Ralph's departure, King Candy captures Vanellope and imprisons her in his fungeon. Meanwhile, returning at his own game, Ralph, finding out that it is about to be unplugged due to his game-jumping and everyone else having abandoned it in anticipation, throws his medal at the glass of the cabinet, which dislodges the "out of order" sign and lets him see the side of Sugar Rush's cabinet, on which an image of Vanellope is featured prominently on it with her original white tracksuit and cart. Going back into Sugar Rush, Ralph interrogates King Candy's assistant, Sour Bill (who is sweeping the remains of Vanellope's kart), to find out why this is. He learns that she was a legitimate character in the game, but King Candy hacked the coding of the game to remove her and all memory of her previous status from it, causing her glitchiness, and only by having her cross the finish line in an official race would the damage be undone and the original coding be restored. Ralph then takes the pieces of the kart and goes to the fungeon to rescue his friend Fix-It Felix, Jr., whom he begs to fix the kart, the only hope for Vanellope. Ralph breaks into Vanellope's cell and rolls in her kart now repaired, confessing to her that he has been an idiot, a real numbskull, a selfish diaper baby, and a stink brain. Vanellope, along with Ralph and Felix, rushes to the Random Roster Race, which has already begun. Ralph instructs her to just cross the finish line to be a real racer as she does not have to win, but Vanellope, proclaiming herself to be real racer already, is determined to win the race. Luckily, Vanellope's glitching gets her in second place, behind King Candy, who then tries to destroy Vanellope's kart by ramming into it. As King Candy attacks her, Vanellope begins to glitch nervously, causing the king to glitch as well. King Candy is then revealed to be Turbo, a character from an old racing game who was supposedly killed when his game was unplugged and took over Sugar Rush as King Candy. The evil racer tries to murder Vanellope by ramming her into an oncoming stalagmite and reveals that he has reprogrammed the world while doing so. Vanellope is able to escape her death by glitching out of King Candy's grasp, and makes her way for the finish line. Suddenly, a swarm of Cy-Bugs from the game Hero's Duty, which have been breeding in the catacombs undernearth Sugar Rush, explode from the sides of the track. Vanellope's kart is caught in the explosion, which sends her falling off the track, prompting Ralph and Felix to come to her rescue, but the Cy-Bugs destroy the finish line. Sergeant Calhoun, the lead character in Hero's Duty, orders the citizens of the game to evacuate by heading for the Game Central Station. Ralph also tries to evacuate Vanellope, but Vanellope, still being a glitch, is unable to escape. Despite this, she accepts her oncoming death and tells Ralph to go without her, but Ralph refuses to leave her to die and desperately thinks of a way to save her. Ralph then overhears Calhoun telling Felix that the bugs cannot be stopped without a beacon and quickly comes up with an idea to erupt Diet Cola Mountain, hoping to have the erupting lava act as a beacon. With Vanellope being protected by Felix and Calhoun, Ralph hurries to the top of Diet Cola Mountain and begins to smash the crater of mentos, but is attacked by King Candy (who had transformed into a Cy-Bug after being consumed by one). Vanellope is forced to watch as King Candy flies into the air with Ralph in his grasp. While this is occurring, a swarm of Cy-Bugs turn their attentions to killing Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun, and King Candy forces Ralph to watch the horrific scene from the air. Fortunately, Ralph is able to break free of Candy's grasps and plummets down to the mountain, sacrificing himself for Vanellope, and brings the whole crater down into the volcano with one forceful smash. When Vanellope sees Ralph plummeting, she glitches past the bugs, takes Crumbelina's (a racer in Sugar Rush) kart, and glitches into Diet Cola Mountain, where she is able to catch Ralph before he falls into the lava. Together, they escape the volcano just as massive amounts of mentos plunge into the hot diet cola, causing the mountain to erupt. The eruption of Diet Cola Mountain produces a beacon that attracts all the Cy-bugs, including King Candy, vaporizing them for good and saving Sugar Rush and the entire arcade. After Felix fixes the finish line, Ralph pushes Vanellope's kart, with Vanellope inside, across the line, and the game resets. Suddenly, Vanellope magically transforms into a princess, revealing her to be the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis and the other racers, whose memories have been restored after being wiped during King Candy's reign, remember Vanellope's rank as a princess. Horrified about their mean attitudes toward her, they apologize to Vanellope, begging for her forgiveness, but Vanellope decrees that everyone who has bullied her to be executed. This makes the racers react in horror and break down in tears about their impending death. However, Vanellope reveals that she is just kidding and accepts their apology. Ralph is surprised to see Vanellope as a princess and thinks that as her real self, but Vanellope, who glitches out of her princess attire to show her real self, explains that though the code may say she is a princess, she is really a racer with the greatest superpower ever: her glitching abilities that she decides to retain, as she feels thankful to have this power that has helped her and Ralph save Sugar Rush. However, she still accepts to lead the kingdom as "President Vanellope von Schweetz". At this time, the arcade is about to open, and as Ralph prepares to leave Sugar Rush, Vanellope hugs him and offers Ralph a private wing in the castle with her where he will be happy and loved. Ralph warmly turns down the offer and explains that her friendship makes him happy enough and that he has a job to do: playing the bad guy in his own game. Ralph and Vanellope bid farewell, after a few rounds of humorous name calling between the two. After Ralph leaves with Felix and Calhoun, the other Sugar Rush racers surround Vanellope as they reconcile with her, befriend her and accept her back into the game. During the finale, Vanellope, seen in her princess attire, serves as the maid of honor at the wedding of Felix and Calhoun. It is also shown that, due to her glitching abilities, Vanellope has become a fan-favorite in Sugar Rush. Now that she's able to control her glitching, she uses it to pass by the other racers as a special ability. During the end credits, Vanellope and Ralph, along with Felix and Calhoun are shown constantly enjoying each other's company and also game-jumping into numerous games. ''Disney Infinity In ''Disney Infinity, Vanellope appears as a character in the game along with Wreck-It Ralph . Vanellope's Kart also appears as a rideable vehicle along with her original kart which in the movie was owned by King Candy. Her signature move, glitching, also appears as an ability in the Toy Box. Glitching is done like the shoulder charge. Vanellope has a total of four Character Chests, which unlock her Costume, her Kart, King Candy's Royal Racer, and her Cherry Bombs. Vanellope's adventure is "Vanellope's Sweet Ride". Trivia *Vanellope's figure is missing a purple stripe on her one leg and her shoe bottoms are black instead of pink. *Underneath some of Ralph's and Vanellope's figurines, it says Disney/Pixar despite the two only being part of Disney. * Sarah Silverman, Vanellope's voice actor, also voiced her character in Disney Infinity. * Out of all the Disney INFNITY characters, Vanellope may have the most character interaction phrases, as she has unique phrases for several other playable characters and playset cast members when placed near them. *Her model number is 1000029 Quotes Figure Availability Disney Infinity character availability: *24-Nov-2013 as a US Target store exclusive and Target.com *29-Nov-2013 at Amazon.co.uk *Some time after 2013? Walmart.com Gallery VanellopeinSugarRush2.jpg|Vanellope in Toy Box mode with Wreck-It Ralph. vanellope packaging.jpg|Vanellope in the packaging|link=Vanellope von Schweetz/Gallery VanellopevonSchweetz2.png|Vanellope in Wreck-It Ralph File:Disney Infinity - Vanellope Character Gameplay - Series 2 File:Disney Infinity Vanellope Von Schweetz Category:Characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toy Box Only Category:Series 2 Category:Technology Characters